Improving energy efficiency of buildings may help reduce the costs associated with maintaining and using the buildings and may also help reduce the environmental impact of the buildings. Additionally, maintaining favorable conditions for occupants of buildings may improve productivity and overall well-being of the occupants.
The subject matter claimed herein is not limited to embodiments that solve any disadvantages or that operate only in environments such as those described above. Rather, this background is only provided to illustrate one example technology area where some embodiments described herein may be practiced.